Amor en la isla
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Kazemaru un chico de alta clase ,y Reika una chica comun , por un accidente quedan atrapados en una isla inavitada , que tiene un gran secreto , lo seee mal sumamry , KazemaruxReika! ,advertencia: Lemon
1. encuentro ,accidente

_**para conpensar mi tardanza eh escrito este fic , espero q les guste **_

_**los personajes de inazume eleven no me pertenecen , pertenecen a sus autores de level 5 o como se llame ._.**_

* * *

En un hermoso dia soleado , caminaba una hermosa chica de cabello castaño rojizo , sujeto en una cola con rastas , hermosos ojos verdes oscuros,Reika Midou, la chica caminaba un poco triste ya que se habia peleado con su mejor amiga por una tonteria.

-...creo q deberia disculparme con Rika...- pensaba ella y se encontro un papel , que realmente era un boleto para un crucero muy lujoso , la chica se sorprendio ya que un boleto de esos era muy caro y solo la gente de alta clase podria ir a esos cruceros.

-.!que suerte a Rika le encantara esto!.- dijo ya que el boleto era para dos personas , muy contenta corrio hasta la casa de su amiga y justo Rika hiba de Salida

-...Reika lamento lo de hoy , no debi averme enojado..- la peliazul se disculpaba pero Reika sonrio.

-. no importa , solo fue una tonteria , ademas mira lo que me eh encontrado!.- Reika el boleto y Rika sonrio muy sorprendida

-..ES UN CRUCERO AL CARIBE! *-*!..- la morena estaba muy feliz

-. i vamos a ir las dos y es para mañana!.-la peliazul se puso alerta

VE A ARREGLAR TU EQUIPAJE! MAÑANA VOY TEMPRANO A TU CASA A VERTE PARA QUER VAYAMOS JUNTAS.- dijo la peliazul empujando a su amiga .

-. de acuerdo te espero n_n .- la chica de rastas de fue a su casa a empacar todo para su viaje

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Reika tenia todo listo para su viaje con Rika al crucero, y llega Rika casi tumbando la puerta de su habitacion

YA!.- dijo impaciente casi arrastrando a Reika de la mano , cojieron un taxi y de fueron al puerto y subieron al crucero,les dieron habitaciones lujosas.

ES GENIAL , ES COMO UN SUEÑOO HECHO REALIDAD *-*!.- decia Rika encantada recorriendo toda la habitacion. Reika salio del cuarto y se dirijio a la popa , hay encontro a una persona que ya habia visto antes, era un apuesto joven de su edad, de cabello azul largo atado en una cola de caballo y ojos rojizos, Kazemaru Ichirouta , un chico de alta clase que estudiaba en su mismo instituto, su padre era muy rico y compro el instituto Raimon donde estudiaba para terminar el colegio e ir a Universidad ,estaba hablando con una chica de cabello morado y ojos celestes , el peliazul volteo el rostro y no pudo evitar ver a Reika , la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemene por la mirada del chico por eso ella miro a otro lado ya que ademas sentia que estaba interrumpiendo a la "pareja".

-..."que hermosa chica...pero...me parece averla visto en otro lugar".- penso Kazemaru sin dejar de verla.

.-kun?...- Fuyuka llamo su atencion y Kazemaru rapidamente dejo de ver a Reika y ella se fue rapidamente

-.l-lo siento , me distraje un poco .- sonrio el chico

bien a todos nos pasa.- sonrio la chica , por otro lado Reika encontro a su amiga Rika mirando muy sonrojada a un chico de cabello castaño que sonversaba con sus amigos.

-.¿Rika que estas haciendo?.- la Morena la callo rapidamente.

..ves a ese chico , es Ichinose Kazuya , el es mi media naranja.- dijo muy facinada y no debaja de ver con encanto al chico.

esa gente son de clase alta , chicas como nosotras , no tiene cavida para ellos.- dijo ella un poco triste y Rika la miro

-. es cierto , pero...soñar no cuesta nada no?.-dijo soniendo muy animada y Reika tambien sonrio

, no cambias no?.-

jamas! XD.- al anochecer , todo iba bien hasta q derrepente , el cielo empezo a relampaguear , se acercaba una gran tormenta , todos los pasajeros entraron en los cuartos

vamos!.- Rika corria alertando a su amiga ,Reika intento correr pero se tropezo , Rika intento ayudarla pero los guardias q estaba la cojieron y se la llevaron adentro al igual que a los demas pasajeros, Kazemaru que era uno de los utimos ya que ayudaba a la gente a entrar dentro del crucero a salvo ,vio a Reika y se acerco corriendo a socorrerla ,la chica se intento levantar pero el crucero se abalanceaba peligrosamente y el mar arrasaba furiosamente al barco , el agua entro y arrastro a Reika.

-.¡AH!.- no pudo evitar gritar la chica , Kazemaru la agarro de la mano e intento sostenerse

haces debes irte!.- le dijo la chica

-.¿¡estas loca crees que te dejare aqui a morir! yo te ayudare!.- pero una ola embistio al barco , Kazemaru y Reika fueron arrastrados por el mar.


	2. la isla

Rika no dejaba de llorar la perdida de su mejor amiga al igual que los padres de Kazemaru por su hijo y sus amigos.

-.¡¿como pude dejar que esto le pasara!.-lloraba desconsolada Rika en un rincon , Ichinose se le acerco ya que hace rato que la veia llorar y no soportaba la situacion, le ofrecio un pañuelo

?...-

estoy seguro de que mi amigo Kazemaru y tu amiga deben estar bien , no pierdas las ezperanzas.- le dijo sonriendo , Rika se sonrojo y acepto el pañuelo con que seco sus lagrimas y le regalo una linda sonrisa

.- Ichinose tambien sonrio mientras que Rika lo veia sonrojada

-."solo espero que de verdad esten bien".- penso Ichinose

mientras tanto...

Reika y Kazemaru estaban inconsientes en una isla , Kazemaru empezo a despertar y tocio un poco de agua que avia tragado.

-..¿donde..estoy.?..- miro a un lado y estaba Reika aun inconsiente , este se acerco rapidamente

-.¡¿oye estas bien? , por favor despierta!.- le decia moviendola pero no contestaba a si que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente , darle respiracion boca a boca , el se sonrojo ,se acerco timidamente y poso sus labios sobre los de ella dandole oxigeno , Reika empezo a abrir los ojos lentamente , abrio los ojos como plato al ver a Kazemaru besandola por darle oxigeno , el chico al darse cuenta que habia despertado se separa rapidamente de ella igual de sonrojado.

-.¿e-estas bien?.- pregunto el peliazul y la chica asintio.

pero...¿donde estamos?...-Reika se levanto y miro a su alrededor.

-. no lo se...cuando desperte ya estabamos aqui...la marea nos ah de haver arrastrado hasta esta isla.- dijo el mientras miraba el mar , Reika vio una cueva y camino hacia ella

-.¿¡que haces! puede ser muy peligroso ardar por hay!.- le advirtio el peliazul , la chica le sonrio y este se sonrojo

-. no te proecupes , se defenderme sola, ademas no ganaremos nada si nos quedamos hay parados , a si que explorare esta isla.- y Kazemaru camino tras ella

acuerdo , peror te acompañare .- Reika dio una pequeña risita que el noto

-.d-de que te ries?.-

-. gomen ,gomen.-caminaron en la cueva y vieron que esa cueva guiaba hacia el centro de la isla, los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos por que todo era demasiado lindo , el agua de los rios era tran cristalina y pura , habian flores enormes y hermosas que emanaban olores deliciosos , habian hasta animales que nunca nadie avian visto, e incluso animales prehistoricos que se suponia que se habian extinguido hace millones de años ,y lo mas extraño era , que los animales que en la actualidad eran grandes , ahora son pequeños , y y los animales que en la actualidas son pequeños, ahora eran gigantes .

-...esto...increible...- Reika decia con un gran asombro.

-. parece que somos los unicos que han pisado esta isla..¡ah!.- se asusto ya que un lindo animal se le acerco y le ronroneaba pero mas se asusto ya que era del tamaño de un leon.

-.¡oh que lindo!.- Reika sobo el pelaje del animal , parecia de otro mundo ya que era extreñadamente suave , ese animal era de color rosa , tenia dos colas y en la punta de ellas era de color morado , tenia unas orejas que parecian a las de un lince , grandes colmillos y ojos ambarinos , por su forma corporal parecia un tigre.

-.¡¿q-que es?.- dijo el peliazul un poso asustado y sorprendido.

lo se pero es muy adorable n_n mmm . ya se como es una especie aun no descubierta le pondre un nombre a su especie , tu especie se llamara Tagora y tu nombre sera Lala ,oh mira esa debe ser su manada!.- señalo la chica a unos animales que eran exactamente iguales a la de Lala pero el color de su pelaje era distinto ya que las hembras eran de color blaco y rosa y los machos celeste y azul.

que eres distinta a tu familia cierto?.- le dijo el peliazul y Lala asintio con la cabeza.

-. y es muy inteligente tambien .- adquirio Reika sonriendole , Lala camino hacia su familia

despues! .- le decia Reika y Lala asientio y corrio hacia su manada.

que deberiamos buscar un refugio.-sujirio Kazemaru

-.o hacer un refugio.- dijo Reika , estubieron todo el dia y noche recojiendo cosas , y terminaron de hacer un refugio pequeño pero seguro.

...- dijo el peliazul

?.-

-...hemos estado todo el dia juntos , pero no se tu nombre..- y Reika sonrio

-. Soy Reika Midou , un gusto! .- sonrio ella

-...soy Kazemaru Ichirouta.-

-...mmm tu eres el hijo del actual dueño del instituto no? lo se por que estudio hay.-

! n_n.-

que nos llevemos bien .- dijo ella sonriendo

-. estoy de acuerdo!.-


	3. rasgos del pasado

**_perdonen la tardanza , aqui les dejo las contis y perdonen por la faltas ortogrficas :) , disfruten!_**

* * *

habian pasados dos dias desde que llegaron a esa misteriosa isla

-...creo que es hora de que me haga un cambio de ropa..- dijo Reika ya que su actual vestimenta estaba cortada casi destrosada ,hecho un desastre , y miro unas flores gigantes de lindos colores y se le vino una idea.

-san encontre unas frutas que tal ves te gust- y se quedo sorprendido ya que la chica se veia hermosisima , tenia una minifalda hecha de petalos rosa que resaltaba sus piernas y una blusa hecha de las mismas flores que era muy corta que solo cubria sus senos y una florcita pequeña de color rojos en el cabello.

Kaze-kun , ¿te gusta mi nuevo look?.- pregunto sonriente y el solo asintio muy sonrojado, Reika tambien avia creado un arco y unas flechas para defenderse de animales agresivos y cazar algunos peces.

-. bien es hora de que prepare algo , esas frutas se ven exquisitas.- dijo ella llendo hacia la cabaña.

-.s-si.-,despues mientras comian

-...oye Kaze-kun.-

?.-

estabamos en el crucero , te vi con una chica conversar , es tu novia ¿cierto?.- Kazemaru dio una pequeña mueca.

..si lo es pero por que mi papa lo queria mi padre no me deja salir con personas de segun el son de"baja clase" , pero eso a mi no me importa, esa chica se llama Fuyuka Kudo..apesar de que quedamos en salir juntos para complacer a mi padre y al suyo, ella es como una hermana para mi.y tambien a ella le gusta otra persona pero su papa no la deja salir con el...-termino de decir Kazemaru

-...ya veo...que problema eh...sabes yo tambien soy de bajo status social...solo fui a ese crucero por q encontre un boleto para dos personas y fui con mi mejor amiga Rika, que seguro ahora debe creer que estoy muerta.- dijo ella un poco triste.

nunca hubiese querido nacer en alta clase..- dijo un poco triste Kazemaru

-.¿eh?¿pero por que?.-

-...nosotros no tenemos libertades, cuando era niño siempre veia jugar a los demas de baja clase , pero ellos eran felices, podia divertirse todo lo que quisieran..encambio yo no podia...siempre tenia q estar como la mano derecha de mi padre, debia estudiar mucho para tener que ser como el , nunca fui feliz...solo hubo un tiempo en que si lo fui.-

-.a si?. por q?-

por que hubo un tiempo en que me escape de casa...conosi una niña a la cual admiraba mucho.- sonreia el recordando el pasado

era ella.- le pregunto con curiosidad y muy interesada en el tema.

-...no la recuerdo muy bien , pero ella me salvo de unos perros callejeros que querian atacarme , era muy valiente y lucho contra ellos y les gano.-

_"FLASH BLACK"_

_estas bien?.- dijo una niña con un palo en la mano y encima de unos perros casi moribundos , el pequeño Kazemaru la miraba asombrado quien no dejaba de mirarla con ojos llorosos_

_-.s-si..g-gracias..-_

_-..¡si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo!.- dijo la niña con una hermosa sonrisa y el pequeño niño se sonrojo_

_-.c-como te llamas?.-le pregunto el niño_

_ -...yo me llamo..._

_"FIN FLASH BLACK"_

-..desde ese dia nos vimos muchas veces y jugabamos juntos...fui muy feliz pero mi padre se dio cuenta y nos fuimos a otro pais por varios años...cuando volvi intente buscarla pero nunca la encontre...y lastimosamente no logro recordar su nombre...- entonces Reika se sorprendio ya que con la historia sintio algo muy familiar , algo que habia olvidado desde aquel accidente...


	4. enfado , incidente

-...sucede algo Reika-san?..-pregunto el peliazul ya que la chica se habia quedado con la mirada fija al vacio

-.¡no no!...es solo que me distraje lo siento.- se disculpo ella y el joven sonrio

bien a mi casi siempre me pasa jeje.-

-. bueno creo ire a darme un baño.- dijo ella levantandose

-.s-si...- y la chica volvteo a verlo

-. y no espies!.- dijo para finalmente irse a un manantial ,la chica se quito las prendas , la coleta y las rastas , al quitarse las rastas su cabello ondulado llego hasta mas abajo de la cintura y Reika se sunmergio en al agua , mientras tanto Kazemaru recojia unas cuantas ramas caidas para hacer una fogata , y paso por el lago donde se bañaba Reika , volteo e rostro y miro a la chica y a su esbelta figura , se puso muy rojo y casi le da una hemorragia nasal , se escondio rapidamente para que ella no lo viese.

-. c-creo que deberia irme , o ella me matara ..p-pero..- y de nuevo poso sus ojos en la chica

-."..es tan..hermosa"..- su corazon comenzo a palpitar y entonces...

-.¡AH!.- se oyo el grito del peliazul y Reika se puso alerta

-."¡ Kaze-kun esta en peligro? debo ayudarlo!".- penso la chica y justo antes de que saliera del agua aparecio Lala con Kazemaru gindando en su osico.

-kun..Lala...no puede ser..KAZE-KUN ESTABAS ESPIANDO!.- la chica lo señalo con el dedo y Lala lo dejo en el suelo y asintio con la cabeza

LALA ESO NO ES CIERTO!.- le dijo Kazemaru a la felina que solo lo ignoro.

que Lala te atrapo infragante , bien hecho Lala te recompensare! .-la Felina movio las colas muy feliz y el chico suspiro resignado.

-...y en cuanto a ti...-Reika ponia un rostro de enojada y el chico se aterrorizo.

-...¡no me mates!.-

-...jeje no lo are...- mas tarde

-.¡oye dejame entrar!.- grito Kazemaru cais tumbando la puerta de madera

tu castigo por espiarme pevertido!.-

.-NO estaba espiando solo recogia leña que estaba por el lago¡ademas yo hice la mayoria dle trabajo en construir esta casa a si que entrare quieras o no!.- dijo ya enojado el chico , puesto que era de noche y seria muy peligroso , lo que le dijo el chico a Reika la enfado.

-...ya veo...si me crees una inservible..¡entonces puedes quedarte con tu estupida casa!.- la chica abrio la puerta y se fue corriendo , Kazemaru se sientio mal por lo que habia dicho , pero entro en la casa.

-...quizas despues reaccione y vuelva...-penso estupidamente el ,y lo que el no sabia es q Reika se alejo mucho de la cabaña , se sento en la arena de la playa y se hecho a llorar.

-...quiero volver...quiero ir a casa...mama...Riku-nee-san...Rika...las extraño muchisimo...- bellas lagrimas caian de sus mejillas , luego , se levanto y camino hacia el agua por que se le habia ocurrido nadar un rato, se pincho el pie ya que sin querer piso a un pez que tenia muchas espinas y que ademas era venenoso.

-.!AHH!.- la chica sentia mucho dolor y trato de volver a la arena , pero ya no podia mover sus piernas, y comenzaba a ver borroso.

-...ayu...da...- Reika ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir nadando y se undio.

* * *

**_waaa que pasara , reika se salvara ? , kazemaru dejara de ser tan estupido? , descrubranlo en el proximo capitulo! :D_**


	5. reconsiliacion

-...ayu...da...- ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir nadando y se undio.

Justo en ese momento , Lala salto desde muy alto hacia el agua y saco a Reika de otro salto ,la arrastro hacia la arena, la chica ya tenia la temperatura muy elevada y a respiracion agitada , la fenila se dio cuenta de que Reika tenia graves problemas por lo que corriendo fue a buscar al unico que podia ayudarla, a Kazemaru .

-...creo que deberia ir a buscarla...-penso el peliazul y la Felina entro en la ventana y gruño a Kazemaru

-.¿¡Lala que haces aqui!?.- la Fenila lo topaba con la cabeza y señalaba su lomo , por lo que el chico se dio cuenta que queria que subiese encima de ella y asi lo hizo .

-.¿¡que pasa Lala por que actuas asi!?.- y la Fenila corrio hacia el lugar donde estaba Reika , Kazemaru logro verla de lejos por lo que se proecupo y llegaron hasta ella y Kazemaru se bajo rapidamente .

-.¡Reika-san Reika-san!¡¿que te paso!?.- la chica solo jadeaba y sudaba ,por lo que el chico la tomo en brazos y se subrio en Lala para q los trasportara a la cabaña, una vez hay la recosto en una cama que pertenecia a Reika

que estaba hecha con petalos gigantes de flor , luego calento un poco de agua en una fogata y le puso un trapo con agua caliente en la frente.

-...¡¿como deje que le pasara esto?!...-se culpaba el chico callendo de rodillas , luego Lala se fue y regreso con unas hiervas de color dorado .

-...eso es...- Lala se las dio en la mano , Kazemaru puso las hiervas a hervir con agua y luego se las dio a beber a Reika aunque con un poco de dificultad.

-...mmmm...-como por arte de magia la chica empezo a recuperarse.

-.¡Reika-san!.-el chico sorpredido y a la vez feliz la abrazo.

-...Kaze..-kun...- la chica se sonrojo un poco pero estaba un poco triste por la discusion que tubieron.

-...perdoname si te dije eso...fui un estuido ... no quiero que pienses que eres una inutil por que no lo eres...-Reika solo sonrio y correspondio al abrazo.

perdonado!.- dijo ella desaciendo el abrazo y mostrando una gran sonrisa que cuando el chico la vio se sorprendio ya que se acordo se aquella niña.

-. pasa algo?.- dijo la chica y Kazemaru nego con la cabeza

-...n-no...no es nada...-

-...bueno..por cierto...hay un lugar donde quisiera ir...- dijo ella sonriendo

?..donde?..-

-...sabes hace poco cuando caminaba vi como...una ciudad...creo que fue mi imaginacion pero quisiera comprobarlo...-

-¿ciudad? es imposible si somos los unico humanos aqui...¡pero si tu quieres te acompaño!..."no me perdonaria si le pasara algo de nuevo"...-

entonces vamos!.- y la chica se puso en marcha junto con Kazemaru

* * *

**perdónenme si los capis me salen cortos Q_Q , los alargare si lo desean,**


End file.
